Dharkhanian
* Category: Two-legged Mammal (Possibly demonic origins) * Terrain: Any dark woodland, preferably damp * Food: Carnivore * Aggression: Normal/Very High (see description) * Size: 6’ 5” (195 cm) * Numbers: One or several groups of 1-10 male The Dharkhanian is a dark creature that lives in damp and murky forests, preferably up in and near large trees. Like spiders they have the ability to produce vast amounts of web at great speed. The web is shot out through a hole in their chest, quick enough if needs be, to be used as a projectile in combat. Normally the Dharkhanian generates great tangles of these webs to make for a chaotic and sticky mesh between the trees of the forest. The web itself is not a dead substance but alive. It can’t move about, but is able to quiver and curl up to some extent. It can also project sharp needles and does so when touched. When able it injects a potent chemical substance into the prey, which quickly changes its cell structure. The needles only does 1-2 points of damage, but any life-form infected by them will have its body odor changed for up to seven years. So even if able to break loose, the unfortunate one could be in some trouble. The special scent attracts the attention of the Dharkhanian who will hunt down whatsoever has made contact with their webs. From that moment it is considered food, and will be killed on sight. The Dharkhanian is only a moderately hostile creature, but becomes extremely aggressive towards all creatures that have been infected by its webs. It can sense this scent from up to fifteen miles away, and will trail it whenever detected. The special nasal tube on the Dharkhanian's head is sensitive enough to determine distance as well as direction. The creature hunts in groups of 3-10 males, and is known to spread out and to co-operate for tactical advantage. Once killed or captured a Dharkhanian does what spiders do and weaves a great jumble of webs around its prey, unless hungry, to save it for later. It doesn’t prepare its food in any way, but eats all kinds of meat untreated, alive as well as dead. The Dharkhanian female are somewhat smaller in size, slightly less muscular and doesn’t take part in any killing, unless attacked, or defending the offspring. They reproduce at human speed but have two or three children at once more frequently. How the young are tended is unknown, but likely they stay well protected in the big, but disorderly web structures which the Dharkhanian makes for shelter high up in the trees. Dharkhanian have occasionally been found hanging upside down from the lower parts of these nests, but only does so when anticipating possible prey. Sleeping is done inside during daytime, while hunting and other activities take place at night, unless the webs are disturbed at other hours. The Dharkanian care nothing for treasures or material possessions, but usually dispose of skeletal remains (which may include outfits and gear) in a large hole, made especially for the purpose, and usually located in the vicinity of the nest. This creature has a fearsome look and spreads a foul stench. It is suggested that it might originate from some darker plane of existence, but the biology is basically mammal, with some bird-like features. It has good eye-sight and perfect nocturnal vision. The many ear-holes located right behind its eyes provide good hearing. Usually it stays close to its home, but in times when food is scarce, it has been known to roam and explore. The Dharkhanian has no known language but communicates through series of nasal grunts or moans, as well as through flapping with the split upper lip. If left alone it lives to be about 50 years old, and it keeps up a good physique right up until the end. Dharkhanian nests can contain anything from a few families to hundreds of creatures. They have no culture to speak of, though simple items of use have been found. The webs have several uses, but are primarily utilized for hunting and marking the territory. They can spread out for miles from the main nest. The groups are typically controlled by a large and dominate male. The Dharkhanian has the ability to glide through the forest, if starting from a height, such as a tree or a cliff. In combat this can be used to get close to prey, and as an element of surprise. Category:Species and Races